customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trailers from Barney's Birthday 2006 VHS
Here are the commercials of Barney, The Wiggles, Thomas & Friends and Bob the Builder from the 2006 VHS of Barney's Birthday. Commercials # Barney: Let's Go Series # Barney: Can You Sing That Song # Barney's Colorful World (2004) # The Wiggles: Lights, Camera, Action! # Bob The Builder: Build to Be Wild # Thomas & Friends: Come Ride the Rails Plot After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the kids find out that it's Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Stacy and Laura also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Spanish and Portuguese respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Anna learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Educational Theme: Birthday Celebrations Songs # The Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Gonna Have a Party # I Love Birthdays # Growing # What Shall We Make Today? # Las Mañanitas # Feliz Aniversário # Colors All Around # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # BINGO # Looby Loo # Number Limbo # Mr. Knickerbocker # Nothing Beats a Pizza # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream # Snackin' on Healthy Food # If All the Raindrops # The Baby Bop Hop # The Clapping Song # The Exercise Song # Someone to Love You Forever # Everyone is Special # Happy Birthday to You # Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here # I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Birthday (soundtrack) Book Main Article: Barney's Birthday (book) Trivia * Production for this video took place in March 9-31, 2004. * The Season 7 version of "I Love You" * This is the another time nobody says goodbye at the end. Before the confetti comes down. * Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. * Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. * Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. * Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. * The birthday crown from "Happy Birthday, Barney!" that Barney wore returns in this video. * Ten of these kids (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) also appeared in Season 9 episodes and We Wish You a Merry Christmas. Three of them (Laura, David and Rachel) also appeared in North American Season 11 episodes "[[Get Well (battybarney2014's version)|'Get Wel'l]]", "Rhyming Time", and "Habitat" (with Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). * Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel appear in this video as main characters while David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami made guest appearances at the end of the video. * This is Barney's fourth birthday in the series. * Five episodes "Happy Birthday, Barney!", "Look at Me, I'm 3!", "Barney's Big Surprise", and "Birthday Olé" were also featured bonus videos in this DVD release, as well as the Season 8 episode "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" being the bonus episode. * This is a remake of the Season 1 episode, "Happy Birthday, Barney!", the Season 5 home video "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday!", and the Season 8 episode "It's Your Birthday, Barney!". * This is another time Baby Bop magically appears in the video. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the second was "Hi, Neighbor!". * This is the first time BJ magically appears. * On October 6, 2015, this video got re-released on DVD in Modern Collection box set from Universal Pictures Home Entertainment and HIT Entertainment, along with[[ We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) (battybarney2014's version)| We Wish You a Merry Christmas]],' ''This is My Habitat and Top 20 Countdown. All of them have the opening and closing previews, including This is How I Feel, Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals, It's Showtime with Barney!, Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle, Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - The Movie, the ABC promo for The Muppets, an official Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (starts this Christmas), the Learn English with Barney app commercial, the Barbie in Rock 'N Royals trailer and the Kidz Bop 29 commercial. * This is another time Barney does not turn back into his plush form at the end. * A soundtrack for the 2005 home video was made on CD and Digital, on September 15, 2015 from HIT Entertainment. * The first Barney video to be re-released as a part of Modern Collection. The second being We Wish You a Merry Christmas, the third being[[ This is My Habitat (video) (battybarney2014's version)| ''This is My Habitat'']], and the fourth being Top 20 Countdown. * A storybook of this video was released by Scholastic in 2005. It was later re-released by Publications International in 2015. * In the beginning, the current Barney Home Video with the Classic Collection along of added the RARE VHS one logo was used in the beginning of the tilte card and the regular Season 9 intro with third and fourth generation versions, replacing the Barney & Friends Season 9 logo. *The Barney costume from "Making a Move!" is used. *The Barney voice from "The Land of Make Believe" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Can You Sing That Song?" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Making a Move" is used. *The BJ costume from "Let's Go to the Farm" is used. *The BJ voice from "Making a Move" is used. Television Airings *This video aired on Disney Channel from November 19, 2007 until December 11, 2008. * This video also aired on HBO in 2016. *This video aired on PBS from September 10, 2006 until April 26,2008. *This special aired on PBS Kids from September 18, 2006 until April 30, 2008. *This video aired on Playhouse Disney from September 5, 2006 until April 29, 2008. *This video also aired on Sprout in January 21, 2006 until January 3, 2012. *This video also aired on Disney Junior from September 3, 2012 until February 4, 2016. *This video also aired on NBC from May 8, 2006 until Ending of Early December 31, 2008. *This video also aired on Nickelodeon in December 31, 2005 until December 31, 2019. * This special also aired on Time Warner Cable Kids from December 31, 2011 until December 31, 2018. * This special also aired on Treehouse TV from September 9, 2005 to September 26, 2015. *This special also aired on Time Warner Jr. (formerly named as "Time Warner Cable Kids") from 2019. *This special also aired on ABC in August 2008 until May 5, 2017. *This video also aired on Encore Family The Only appearances in October 31, 2019. DVD Bonus Episodes * The Backyard Show * Happy Birthday, Barney! * Look at Me, I'm 3! * Shopping For A Surprise * Barney's Musical Scrapbook * Barney's Big Surprise * My Party with Barney * '''Barney's Hollywood Surprise! * Sing and Dance with Barney * Barney’s Super Dee Duper Birthday! * Happy Birthday Treehouse! * Birthday Olé * Barney's Best Manners You're Invitation To Fun * It's Your Birthday, Barney! * Caring Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) *Kids: (after the "Barney Theme Song") BARNEY! *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hello there! I'm so happy to see you. You know what today is? It's my birthday. It's a very special day. Everyone is having a super-dee-duper surprise party for me. Let's go see what our friends are doing. (chuckles) *Nick: Beep! Beep! Here comes the dump truck! *(crashes the blocks) *Miguel: Nick, you're supposed to pick up these blocks. *Nick: Why, thank you, Miguel. *Stacy: Alright everybody. We'll tell us the secret. We're going to have a birthday party for Barney. *Laura: Okay. *Anna: Hi, everybody. *Nick: Hi, Anna. Hi, Laura. Hi, Stacy. *Miguel: Guess what? *Laura: Today is Barney's birthday. *Anna: Everyone is invited. *Miguel: Look! Here comes Barney! *(Barney arrives in the caboose) *Barney: SURPRISE! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi, everyone. *Stacy: Is it really your birthday, Barney? *Barney: Yes it is, Stacy. *Nick: How old are you today? *Barney: Well, I am 2 dinosaur years old or 2 hundred million years. *Laura: Wow! You're getting older. *Barney: And that makes me happy. Come on and join with us. *(music starts for If You're Happy and You Know It) Quote 2 (English version) *(music ends) *Barney: (chuckles) That was fun! *Kids: Yeah. *Nick: Barney, we're ready to have a party in the caboose. *Barney: Oh, a party! That's super-dee-duper! *(music starts for Gonna Have a Party) Quote 3 (English version) *(music ends) *Barney: What should I need for the party? We can have balloons, decorations, banners, party hats, presents, games and food. We'll get 3 scoops of ice cream. Oh, I love chocolate, strawberry and vanilla. Pepperoni pizza from the Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria. I love pepperoni. We can eat fruit salad, juice in box, pretzels and last but not least...a birthday cake! *Kids: A cake? *Barney: Yes. This is going to be my best birthday ever! *(music starts for I Love Birthdays) Quote 4 (English version) *Anna: I'll get the birthday crown. *Barney: A birthday crown? I wear a crown fit for a king. *Anna: Here it is. *Laura: Anna, it's to small. *Barney: Well, I imagine this crown will fit fine. *Anna: Okay. *(fanfare music for the graduation march and Anna puts the birthday crown on Barney's head to make magic) *Stacy, Nick, Laura and Miguel: Wow! *Nick: Barney, how did you do that? *Stacy: Are you a birthday dinosaur? *Barney: You're right. I am a birthday dinosaur. *Kids: Yay! *Laura: Then, the next thing we should do is to see how much you grown. *Miguel: But, where's the scale? *Barney: Like this one! *(Barney uses magic for the scale) *Kids: Wow! *Anna: Cool! *Stacy: Okay, guys. Step on the scale. *Barney: You'll go first. Nick. *Kids: Whoa! *Miguel: I'll go next. *Barney: You can do it, Miguel. *Barney: Oh! *Laura: You're turn, Stacy. *Stacy: Ooh! *Laura: I'm next! *Barney: Okay, Laura. *Kids: Wow! *Anna: My turn! *Barney: Here you go, Anna. *Kids: Look! *Barney: How neat! *Anna: Barney's turn. *Barney: Alright. I'll step up on the scale. *(pops) *Kids: WHOA! *Barney: My wight is just for for me as a dinosaur. *Kids: (laughing) *Barney: When you grow big and tall, you can e bigger than the last time. *(music starts for Growing) Quote 5 (English version) *(music ends) *Laura: Hey, Barney. Can we plan a surprise birthday party for you? *Barney: Why, certainly. There are so many we to celebrate your birthday. You can celebrate it when you're born. Does anyone having a birthday? Let's see what they are making? Quote 6 (English version) *Barney: Wow! You are such good artists. *Kids: Thanks, Barney. *Stacy: Barney, I made paper chain decorations. *Barney: I love decorations. *Laura: We made party hats. *Miguel: We can wear hats at the party. *Barney: Everybody did a good job doing artwork. So, I'll go out and stay while they are decorating the caboose for the party. *(the caboose is decorated with balloons, decorations and banners) *Kids: Wow! *Barney: It's Stu-U-U-U-upendous! *Nick: We finished the caboose all decorated Barney's party. *Anna: Do you like it? *Barney: I really liked it! *Nick: This is a pinata. Boys and girls in Mexico have a birthday party. This is on the rope and everyone tries to break with a stick. *Laura: That pinata is going to fill with toys and candy. *Miguel: I never get some candy either. *Barney: You know, boys and girls all over the world have birthday parties, they may not be the same as ours, but they're all a lot fun. *Stacy: People in Mexico sing "Las Mañanitas." *Barney: I'd like to hear the song from Mexico. Quote 7 (English version) *Barney: Very good, Stacy. *(music ends) *Stacy: "Feliz cumpleaños." That means happy birthday in Spanish. *Barney: Let's all say it. How does it go? *Stacy: "Feliz Cumpleaños." *All: "Feliz Cumpleaños." *Laura: Or you can say "Feliz aniversário." That means happy birthday in Portuguese. *Barney: I'd like to hear the song from Brazil. *(music starts for Feliz Aniversário) Quote 8 (English version) *(music ends) *Barney: Thanks, Laura. *Laura: Thank you, Barney. *Miguel: Maybe we can make a birthday cake for Barney. *Nick: Where should we look for a cake? *Anna: In the kitchen. *Kids: (exclaims) *Barney: Let's go! *Stacy: Look at this. *Laura: There the ingredients. *Nick: There's eggs, flour, milk, butter and sugar. *Miguel: And a spoon and a bowl. *Laura: Let's get started! *Anna: Okay. *(Miguel measures the flour, Nick pours the milk, Stacy cracks the eggs, Anna and Laura puts butter and sugar in the bowl and the kids stir it up) *Anna: We're all finished, Barney. *Stacy: Now we can put in the baking pan. *Laura: We can use the oven to bake for 30 minutes. *(the kids take the cake batter in the pan to the oven) *Barney: This cake will cool off. *Kids: Me too, Barney. *Anna: Can we decorate the cake? *Laura: Great idea, Anna. *(the kids decorate the cake with vanilla frosting, colored icing, rainbow sprinkles and the candles) *Nick: The cake is done. *Barney: You're such great cooks. *Laura: What would you think, Barney? *Barney: I love it! *Anna: We put 2 candles on your cake. *Stacy: The cake is done, *Nick: The decorations are up, *Laura: The presents are ready, *Miguel: The guests are here. *Anna: So, let's have a party. *Kids: Yay! *Barney: This is going to be fun! *Stacy: Barney, do you know who they are? *(BJ and Baby Bop come to life) *BJ: Hi, guys! *Baby Bop: Hello! *Barney and Kids: Hi, BJ. Hi, Baby Bop. *Baby Bop and BJ: Happy birthday, Barney! *BJ: We bought you presents, Barney. *Baby Bop: Wow! Look at the caboose! *BJ: It's filled with balloons and decorations. *Barney: I think it's very colorful! *(music starts for Colors All Around) Quote 9 (English version) *(music ends) *Baby Bop: Are we gonna play games? *BJ: Yes, Sissy. We're ready to play party games. *Barney: I love party games! *Nick: Who wants to play pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey? *Miguel: I'll go first. *(Miguel wears a blindfold and walks closely to the donkey) *Miguel: I did pined the donkey's tail! *Barney: Great! *(Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids playing hula hoops, walk around the cones, Twister and ring toss) *Barney: It's fun to play games? What kind of games would you like to play? Quote 10 (English version) *Barney: I'm so glad you came to my birthday party. *BJ: I'm glad we came to your party. *Baby Bop: This reminds me a song that everyone knows. *Barney: Let's all sing a song! *(music starts for She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain) Quote 11 (English version) *(music ends) *Laura: Does anyone have an idea for a game to play? *Stacy: How about "Bingo?" *Miguel: I like playing "Bingo!" *Barney: Bingo is a good suggestion! Everybody gets a card or chips. Everybody ready to play Bingo? *All: Yeah. *Barney: And there's a song about a dog who has a name-o. *(music starts for BINGO) Quote 12 (English version) *BJ: How about another game to play? *Baby Bop: Let's Looby Loo! *Barney: Great idea! And you can join us too! *(music starts for Looby Loo) Quote 13 (English version) *(music ends) *Barney: Whoo! I feel too Caribbean! Are you ready to do the Number Limbo? *Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: Yeah. *Barney: Now, let's see how low can you go? *(music starts for Number Limbo) Quote 14 (English version) *Baby Bop: It's fun to limbo! *Barney, BJ and Kids: Yeah. *Barney: We're all such good tropical dancers and dancers too. We should all dance like my good friend Mr. Knickerbocker. *(music starts for Mr. Knickerbocker) *Barney: Come on, everybody. You know this one! Just watch us and dance what we do. Okay? Quote 15 (English version) *Nick: All that dancing makes me hungry. *Miguel: Let's have pizza! *BJ: I love pizza! *Stacy: Here's Barney getting the pizza. *Baby Bop: The pizza's here! *Kids: Yay! *Barney: Who wants pepperoni pizza? *All: I do! *Barney: That's good enough to eat. *(music starts for Nothing Beats a Pizza) Quote 16 (English version) *Anna: That pizza smells good. *Laura: Me too. *Barney: Here's lots of ice cream. *BJ: Ice cream! *Baby Bop: Ice cream is one of my favorite desserts. *Barney: I love ice cream! *(music starts for Icy, Creamy Ice Cream) Quote 17 (English version) *Barney: I love eating everything at the party. *Kids: Me too, Barney. *Miguel: Let's have more snacks. *Barney: Super-Delicious! (Barney uses magic for fruit salad, juice, pretzels and more food) *Kids: Wow! *Barney: Apples, oranges, carrots and celery are just a few of the healthy foods you can eat each and every day. Yummy! *(music starts for Snackin' on Healthy Food) Quote 18 (English version) *Laura: Barney, can we have candy for the party? *Barney: Yes. Candy is just like raining lemon drops and gumdrops. *(music starts for If All the Raindrops) *Barney: We can take care of that. Quote 19 (English version) * Quote 20 (English version) *Barney: I'm not here in a minute. *Baby Bop: Me neither. *Nick: Barney, Baby Bop, why did you come here? *Barney: To celebrate my birthday. *BJ: Glad to here it. *Laura: Barney, for your birthday, we'll play a special game just for you. *Barney: Like this? (clapping) *Anna: Oh! I know that one! *Miguel: Let's do a clapping game. *Barney: Great idea, Miguel. And you can do it too. *(music starts for The Clapping Song) Quote 21 (English version) *Barney: It's fun to clap hands and move our bodies. *BJ: Like running around? *(BJ running) *Stacy: Or jumping? *(Stacy jumping) *Laura: Or stomping? *(Laura stomping) *Anna: Or kicking? *(Anna kicking) *Miguel: Or walking? *(Miguel walking) *Nick: Or bending? *(Nick bends down low) *Barney: Oh, that's great! Maybe we should do some exercise. Let's play an exercise game! Quote 22 (English version) *Stacy: Now, let's give Barney some birthday presents. *Barney: Oh boy! I love opening presents. Let's see! *Laura: Look, Barney. It's a special picture of you. *Barney: Wow! It's filled with red hearts. Thank you, Laura. *Laura: Thanks, Barney. *Nick: Here you go, Barney. This is for you. *Barney: A Tyrannosaurus rex like me? Oh, thank you, Nick. *Nick: You're welcome. *Miguel: This is for you, Barney. *Barney: I can't wait to see! Ooh! A soccer ball. Thank you. *Stacy: Look, I made cute little flowers made out of a piece of construction paper. *Barney: Thanks, Stacy. (smells) They smell so wonderful. *BJ: I brought you a snare drum. *Barney: Why, thank you, BJ. This drum makes a sound like this. *(drum beat) *Baby Bop: Here's a coloring activity book for you, Barney. *Barney: It has lots of pages to color with. *Anna: Here's one present for you, Barney. *Barney: Okay. *Anna: Happy birthday to you from Anna. *Barney: It's a teddy bear! Thank you so much for the presents, Anna. *Anna: Thank you so much, Barney. *Barney: And now, here's my special present for all of you. *(music starts for Someone to Love You Forever) *Barney: It's something to say, I love you forever. Quote 23 (English version) *Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: We love you, Barney. *Barney: Aw, you're so special. And you're so special too. 'Cause you're all my friends and each of one of you is very special. *(music starts for Everyone is Special) Quote 24 (English version) *Stacy: Now it's time for cake! *All: Yay! *Barney: It's cake time! *Nick: But, Barney? How can you light the candles? *Barney: Well, I can that care of that. *(Barney uses magic to light the candles with 2 tiny flames) *Kids: Yay! *BJ: Now, let's sing "Happy Birthday" to Barney. You know this one! *(music starts for Happy Birthday to You while the kids are wearing party hats) Quote 25 (English version) *(party horns honking) *All: (cheered for Barney) YAY! *Baby Bop: Happy birthday, Barney! *BJ: Happy birthday! *Stacy: Don't forget to make a wish and blow out the candles, Barney. *Barney: Okay. I've got it! Here I go! 1-2-3! *Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: Blow! *(Barney blows out the candles) *All: (cheered) YAY! *Laura: What did you wish for? *Stacy: Will it think it may come true? *Barney: I think my wish came true right now! *(magic comes to life for David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami) *Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: (amazed) *Barney: Hi! *(All greets) *BJ: Hi, guys! *Baby Bop: Hi! *Barney: Hi, Rachel! Hi, Whitney! Hi, Kami! Oh boy! *David: Hi, Barney! Happy birthday! *Jackson: Happy birthday! *Barney: It's good to see you! Hi! (chuckles) It's what I wanted the most to share my birthday party with all of my friends here! *(music starts for Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here) Quote 26 (English Version) *(music ends) *(the balloons dropped down) *All: (yelling) *Barney: Ho ho! YAY! *Nick: Happy birthday, Barney! *(party horns honking) *Barney: Oh boy! (chuckles) Thank you, David! Oh, this is so much fun! I love this! Thank you, Anna. (chuckles) This is so much fun today! *(all cheering) *Barney: Oh, what a great birthday! *Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: Happy birthday, Barney! *Barney: (chuckles) Thank you, everybody! Now, who wants a piece of cake? *All: I do! *Baby Bop: Me! Me! Me! Me! *BJ: I love cake! *(fades and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids are finished eating birthday cake) *All: Mmmm. *Barney: This is very good! *David: Look, there's one piece left. Who is that for, Barney? *Barney: Well, David. I'm saving that piece for another friend. *David: Alright. That's okay. *Barney: That cake is so delicious! *David: That sure was. *Barney: I'm so happy. This is my best birthday ever. Thanks for coming to my birthday today. I hope you'll love enjoying my party with you. And remember I always want you to say "I Love You." Quote 27 (English version) *Kids: Happy birthday, Barney! *(confetti flutters pop) *Barney: Whoa! *Baby Bop and BJ: YAY! *Barney: Thank you! (chuckles) What a fun birthday! *Baby Bop: Happy birthday! *Barney: Oh, thanks, everyone! This is the best party! *(camera clicks for freeze frame) Quotes (Spanish version) Quote 1 (Spanish version) * Niños: ¡ Barney! * (Barney cobra vida) * Barney: ¡ Guau! ¡Hola! Me alegro tanto de verte. ¿Sabes qué es hoy? Es mi cumpleaños. Es un día muy especial. Todos están teniendo una fiesta sorpresa súper-duper para mí. Vamos a ver qué hacen nuestros amigos. ríe) * Nick: beep! Pitido! ¡ Aquí viene el camión de descarga! * (bloquea los bloques) * Miguel: Nick, se supone que tienes que recoger estos bloques. * Nick: ¿por qué, gracias, Miguel. * Stacy: muy bien todo el mundo. Nos contará el secreto. Vamos a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños para Barney. * Laura: de acuerdo. * Anna: Hola a todos. * Nick: Hola, Anna. Hola, Laura. Hola, Stacy. * Miguel: ¿adivinen qué? * Laura: hoy es el cumpleaños de Barney. * Anna: todos están invitados. * Miguel: ¡ mira! ¡ Aquí viene Barney! * (Barney llega al furgón) * Barney: ¡ sorpresa! * Niños: Barney! * Barney: Hola a todos. * Stacy: ¿es realmente tu cumpleaños, Barney? * Barney: sí lo es, Stacy. * Nick: ¿Cuántos años tienes hoy? * Barney: bueno, tengo 2 dinosaurios años o 200 millones años. * Laura: Wow! Te estás haciendo mayor. * Barney: y eso me hace feliz. Ven y Únete a nosotros. Quote 2 (Spanish version) * Barney: (Risitas) ¡ eso fue divertido! * Niños: sí. * Nick: Barney, estamos listos para una fiesta en el furgón. * Barney: ¡ Oh, una fiesta! ¡ eso es super-super! Quote 3 (Spanish version) * Barney: ¿Qué necesito para la fiesta? Podemos tener globos, decoraciones, banners, sombreros de fiesta, regalos, juegos y comida. Nos darán 3 bolas de helado. Oh, me encanta el chocolate, la fresa y la vainilla. Pizza de pepperoni de la pizzería de pepperoni púrpura animada. Me encanta el pepperoni. Podemos comer ensalada de frutas, jugo en la caja, pretzels y por último, pero no menos importante... un pastel de cumpleaños! * Niños: ¿un pastel? * Barney: sí. ¡ este va a ser mi mejor cumpleaños! Quote 4 (Spanish version) * Anna: conseguiré la corona de cumpleaños. * Barney: ¿una corona de cumpleaños? Llevo una corona apta para un rey. * Anna: aquí está. * Laura: Anna, es para pequeño. * Barney: bueno, me imagino que esta corona va a encajar bien. * Anna: está bien. * (música de fanfarria para la graduación de marzo y Anna pone la corona de cumpleaños en la cabeza de Barney para hacer magia) * Stacy, Nick, Laura y Miguel: Wow! * Nick: Barney, ¿cómo hiciste eso? * Stacy: ¿eres un dinosaurio de cumpleaños? * Barney: tienes razón. Soy un dinosaurio de cumpleaños. * Niños: ¡ Yay! * Laura: entonces, lo siguiente que debemos hacer es ver cuánto creciste. * Miguel: pero, ¿Dónde está la balanza? * Barney: ¡ como éste! * (Barney usa magia para la escala) * Niños: Wow! * Anna: ¡ genial! * Stacy: está bien, chicos. Pisa la balanza. * Barney: tú irás primero. Nick. * Niños: ¡ Whoa! * Miguel: yo iré después. * Barney: puedes hacerlo, Miguel. * Barney: ¡ Oh! * Laura: Estás a su vez, Stacy. * Stacy: ¡ Ooh! * Laura: ¡ Yo soy el siguiente! * Barney: está bien, Laura. * Niños: Wow! * Anna: ¡ mi turno! * Barney: aquí tienes, Anna. * Niños: ¡ Miren! * Barney: ¡ Qué bueno! * Anna: el turno de Barney. * Barney: está bien. Voy a subir a la balanza. * Pops) * Niños: ¡ Whoa! * Barney: mi Wight es sólo para mí como un dinosaurio. * Niños: (riéndose) * Barney: cuando crezcas grande y alto, puedes e más grande que la última vez. Quote 5 (Spanish version) * Laura: Hola, Barney. ¿podemos planear una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para usted? * Barney: ¿por qué, ciertamente. Hay tantos que celebrar tu cumpleaños. Puedes celebrarlo cuando nazcas. ¿alguien tiene un cumpleaños? ¿vamos a ver qué están haciendo? Quote 6 (Spanish version) * Barney: Wow! Sois tan buenos artistas. * Niños: gracias, Barney. * Stacy: Barney, hice decoraciones de cadena de papel. * Barney: me encantan las decoraciones. * Laura: hicimos sombreros de fiesta. * Miguel: podemos usar sombreros en la fiesta. * Barney: todo el mundo hizo un buen trabajo haciendo obras de arte. Por lo tanto, voy a salir y quedarme mientras están decorando el furgón para la fiesta. * (el furgón está decorado con globos, decoraciones y banners) * Niños: Wow! * Barney: ¡ es Stu-u-u-u-pendous! * Nick: terminamos el furgón todos decorados la fiesta de Barney. * Anna: ¿te gusta? * Barney: ¡ realmente me gustó! * Nick: esto es una piñata. Niños y niñas en México tienen una fiesta de cumpleaños. Esto está en la cuerda y todo el mundo trata de romper con un palo. * Laura: esa piñata va a llenarse de juguetes y caramelos. * Miguel: yo nunca conseguimos algunos caramelos tampoco. * Barney: ya sabes, los niños y niñas de todo el mundo tienen fiestas de cumpleaños, pueden no ser los mismos que los nuestros, pero todos son muy divertidos. * Stacy: la gente en México canta "las Mañanitas". * Barney: me gustaría escuchar la canción de México. Quote 7 (Spanish version) * Barney: muy bien, Stacy. * (termina la música) * Stacy: "feliz cumpleaños". Eso significa feliz cumpleaños en español. * Barney: vamos a decirlo todos. ¿Cómo va? * Stacy: "feliz cumpleaños". * Todos: "feliz cumpleaños". * Miguel: tal vez podamos hacer un pastel de cumpleaños para Barney. * Nick: ¿dónde deberíamos buscar un pastel? * Anna: en la cocina. * Niños: (exclama) * Barney: ¡ Vámonos! * Stacy: mira esto. * Laura: ahí están los ingredientes. * Nick: hay huevos, harina, leche, mantequilla y azúcar. * Miguel: y una cuchara y un tazón. * Laura: vamos a empezar! * Anna: está bien. * (Miguel mide la harina, Nick vierte la leche, Stacy rompe los huevos, Anna y Laura pone mantequilla y azúcar en el tazón y los niños lo revuelven) * Anna: estamos acabados, Barney. * Stacy: ahora podemos poner en la bandeja de hornear. * Laura: podemos usar el horno para hornear durante 30 minutos. * (los niños toman la masa de la torta en la cacerola al horno) * Barney: este pastel se enfriará. * Niños: yo también, Barney. * Anna: ¿podemos decorar el pastel? * Laura: gran idea, Anna. * (los cabritos adornan la torta con la vainilla que hiela, el glaseado coloreado, las rociadas del arco iris y las velas) * Nick: el pastel está hecho. * Barney: eres tan buena cocinera. * Laura: ¿Qué piensas, Barney? * Barney: ¡ me encanta! * Anna: ponemos 2 velas en tu torta. * Stacy: el pastel está hecho, * Nick: las decoraciones están arriba, * Laura: los regalos están listos, * Miguel: los invitados están aquí. * Anna: entonces, hagamos una fiesta. * Niños: ¡ Yay! * Barney: ¡ esto va a ser divertido! * Stacy: Barney, ¿sabes quiénes son? * (BJ y Baby Bop vienen a la vida) * BJ: ¡ Hola, chicos! * Baby Bop: ¡ Hola! * Barney y los niños: Hola, BJ. Hola, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop y BJ: ¡ feliz cumpleaños, Barney! * BJ: te Compramos regalos, Barney. * Baby Bop: Wow! ¡ Mira el furgón! * BJ: está lleno de globos y decoraciones. * Barney: ¡ creo que es muy colorido! Quote 8 (Spanish version) * Baby Bop: ¿vamos a jugar? * BJ: sí, Sissy. Estamos listos para jugar partidos. * Barney: me encantan los juegos de fiesta! * Nick: ¿quién quiere jugar a clavar la cola en el burro? * Miguel: yo iré primero. * (Miguel lleva una venda y camina cerca del burro) * Miguel: ¡ le he hecho piña a la cola del burro! * Barney: ¡ genial! * (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ y los niños jugando hula Hoops, caminar alrededor de los conos, Twister y anillo de lanzamiento) * Barney: ¿es divertido jugar a juegos? ¿Qué tipo de juegos te gustaría jugar? Quote 9 (Spanish version) * Barney: estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. * BJ: me alegro de haber venido a tu fiesta. * Baby Bop: esto me recuerda una canción que todo el mundo sabe. * Barney: ¡ Cantemos todos una canción! Quote 10 (Spanish version) * Laura: ¿alguien tiene una idea para un juego para jugar? * Stacy: ¿Qué tal "Bingo"? * Miguel: me gusta jugar "Bingo!" * Barney: ¡ el bingo es una buena sugerencia! Todo el mundo tiene una tarjeta o fichas. ¿todos listos para jugar al bingo? * Todos: sí. * Barney: y hay una canción sobre un perro que tiene un nombre. Quote 11 (Spanish version) * BJ: ¿Qué tal otro juego para jugar? * Baby Bop: ¡ vamos a Lubilu! * Barney: ¡ gran idea! ¡ y puedes unirte a nosotros también! Quote 12 (Spanish version) * Barney: ¡ Guau! ¡ me siento demasiado caribeño! ¿Estás listo para hacer el Número Limbo? * Baby Bop, BJ y niños: sí. * Barney: ahora, veamos que tan bajo puedes ir? Quote 13 (Spanish version) * Baby Bop: ¡ es divertido para el limbo! * Barney, BJ y niños: sí. * Barney: todos somos tan buenos bailarines tropicales y bailarines también. Todos deberíamos bailar como mi buen amigo, el Bombachito. * (la música comienza para el Bombachito) * Barney: vamos, todos. ¡ Conoces a éste! Sólo míranos y baila lo que hacemos. ¿Bien? Quote 14 (Spanish version) * Nick: todo ese baile me da hambre. * Miguel: ¡ vamos a comer pizza! * BJ: ¡ me encanta la pizza! * Stacy: aquí está Barney consiguiendo la pizza. * Baby Bop: ¡ la pizza está aquí! * Niños: ¡ Yay! * Barney: ¿quién quiere pizza de pepperoni? * Todo: ¡ yo sí! * Barney: eso es lo suficientemente bueno para comer. Quote 15 (Spanish version) * Anna: esa pizza huele bien. * Laura: yo también. * Barney: aquí hay mucho helado. * BJ: ¡ helado! * Baby Bop: el helado es uno de mis postres favoritos. * Barney: ¡ me encanta el helado! Quote 16 (Spanish version) * Barney: me encanta comer todo en la fiesta. * Niños: yo también, Barney. * Miguel: vamos a comer más bocadillos. * Barney: Super-Delicious! (Barney utiliza la magia para la ensalada de frutas, jugo, pretzels y más comida) * Niños: Wow! * Barney: las manzanas, las naranjas, las zanahorias y el apio son sólo algunos de los alimentos saludables que puedes comer todos los días. Delicioso! Quote 17 (Spanish version) * Laura: Barney, ¿podemos tener caramelos para la fiesta? * Barney: sí. Candy es como llover gotas de limón y gomitas. * (la música empieza por Si las Gotas de Lluvia) * Barney: podemos encargarnos de eso. Quote 18 (Spanish version) * Quote 19 (Spanish version) * Barney: no estoy aquí en un minuto. * Baby Bop: yo tampoco. * Nick: Barney, Baby Bop, ¿por qué viniste aquí? * Barney: para celebrar mi cumpleaños. * BJ: me alegro. * Laura: Barney, para tu cumpleaños, jugaremos un juego especial sólo para ti. * Barney: ¿así? aplaudiendo) * Anna: ¡ Oh! ¡ Conozco esa! * Miguel: hagamos un juego de aplaudir. * Barney: gran idea, Miguel. Y tú también puedes hacerlo. Quote 20 (Spanish version) * Barney: es divertido aplaudir y mover nuestros cuerpos. * BJ: ¿como correr por ahí? * (funcionamiento de BJ) * Stacy: o saltar? * (Stacy saltando) * Laura: ¿o pisar fuerte? * (Laura stomping) * Anna: ¿o patear? * (Anna pateando) * Miguel: o caminando? * (Miguel caminando) * Nick: ¿o doblar? * (Nick se agacha bajo) * Barney: ¡ Oh, eso es genial! Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo de ejercicio. ¡ Juguemos un juego de ejercicios! Quote 21 (Spanish version) * Stacy: ahora, vamos a darle a Barney algunos regalos de cumpleaños. * Barney: ¡ Oh muchacho! Me encanta abrir regalos. ¡Veamos! * Laura: mira, Barney. Es una foto especial de ti. * Barney: Wow! Está lleno de corazones rojos. Gracias, Laura. * Laura: gracias, Barney. * Nick: aquí tienes, Barney. Esto es para ti. * Barney: ¿un Tiranosaurio Rex como yo? Oh, gracias, Nick. * Nick: de nada. * Miguel: esto es para ti, Barney. * Barney: ¡ no puedo esperar a ver! Ooh! Un balón de fútbol. Gracias. * Stacy: mira, hice unas lindas flores hechas de un trozo de papel de construcción. * Barney: gracias, Stacy. huele) Huelen maravilloso. * BJ: te traje un tambor. * Barney: ¿por qué, gracias, BJ. Este tambor hace un sonido como este. * (ritmo del tambor) * Baby Bop: aquí tienes un libro de actividades para colorear para ti, Barney. * Barney: tiene muchas páginas para colorear. * Anna: aquí hay un regalo para ti, Barney. * Barney: de acuerdo. * Anna: feliz cumpleaños de Anna. * Barney: ¡ es un osito de peluche! Muchas gracias por los regalos, Anna. * Anna: muchas gracias, Barney. * Barney: y ahora, aquí está mi regalo especial para todos ustedes. * (la música comienza para Alguien que te Ame por Siempre) * Barney: es algo que decir, te amo para siempre. Quote 22 (Spanish version) * Baby Bop, BJ y niños: te amamos, Barney. * Barney: AW, eres tan especial. Y tú también eres tan especial. Porque sois todos mis amigos y cada uno de vosotros es muy especial. Quote 23 (Spanish version) * Stacy: ahora es el momento de la pastel! * Todo: ¡ Yay! * Barney: ¡ es hora de la torta! * Nick: pero, Barney? ¿Cómo puedes encender las velas? * Barney: bueno, eso me puede importar. * (Barney utiliza la magia para encender las velas con 2 pequeñas llamas) * Niños: ¡ Yay! * BJ: ahora, vamos a cantar "feliz cumpleaños" a Barney. ¡ Conoces a éste! Quote 24 (Spanish version) * (cuernos del partido tocando la bocina) * Todos: (aplaudido por Barney) Yay! * Baby Bop: ¡ feliz cumpleaños, Barney! * BJ: ¡ feliz cumpleaños! * Stacy: no te olvides de pedir un deseo y soplar las velas, Barney. * Barney: de acuerdo. ¡Lo tengo! ¡ Aquí voy! 1-2-3! * Baby Bop, BJ y niños: ¡ sopla! * (Barney sopla las velas) * Todos: (aclamado) Yay! * Laura: ¿Qué deseabas? * Stacy: ¿pensará que puede ser verdad? * Barney: ¡ creo que mi deseo se ha cumplido ahora mismo! * (la magia cobra vida por David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney y Kami) * Baby Bop, BJ y niños: (asombrado) * Barney: ¡ Hola! * (todos los saluda) * BJ: ¡ Hola, chicos! * Baby Bop: ¡ Hola! * Barney: ¡ Hola, Rachel! ¡ Hola, Whitney! ¡ Hola, Kami! ¡Vaya! * David: Hola, Barney! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! * Jackson: ¡ feliz cumpleaños! * Barney: ¡ me alegro de verte! Hola! ríe) Es lo que más quería compartir mi fiesta de cumpleaños con todos mis amigos aquí! * (los globos cayeron abajo) * Todos: (gritando) * Barney: Ho Ho! Yay! * Nick: ¡ feliz cumpleaños, Barney! * (cuernos del partido tocando la bocina) * Barney: ¡ Oh muchacho! ríe) ¡ Gracias, David! ¡ Oh, esto es muy divertido! ¡ me encanta esto! Gracias, Anna. ríe) ¡ Esto es muy divertido hoy! * (todos animando) * Barney: ¡ Oh, qué gran cumpleaños! * Baby Bop, BJ y niños: ¡ feliz cumpleaños, Barney! * Barney: ¡ gracias a todos! Ahora, ¿quién quiere un trozo de pastel? * Todo: ¡ yo sí! * Baby Bop: ¡ yo! Me! Me! Me! * BJ: ¡ me encanta el pastel! * (fades y Barney, Baby Bop, BJ y los niños han terminado de comer pastel de cumpleaños) * Todo: mmmm. * Barney: ¡ esto es muy bueno! * David: mira, queda una pieza. ¿para quién es eso, Barney? * Barney: bueno, David. Estoy guardando esa pieza para otro amigo. * David: muy bien. Está bien. * Barney: ¡ ese pastel es delicioso! * David: eso fue seguro. * Barney: estoy tan feliz. Es mi mejor cumpleaños. Gracias por venir a mi cumpleaños hoy. Espero que te guste disfrutar de mi fiesta contigo. Y recuerda que siempre quiero que digas "Te Quiero". Quote 25 (Spanish version) * Niños: ¡ feliz cumpleaños, Barney! * (el confeti revolotea pop) * Barney: ¡ Guau! * Baby Bop y BJ: ¡ Yay! * Barney: ¡ gracias! ríe) ¡ Qué cumpleaños tan divertido! * Baby Bop: ¡ feliz cumpleaños! * Barney: ¡ Oh, gracias a todos! ¡ Esta es la mejor fiesta! * (clics de la cámara para congelar marco) Category:Trailers from Barney 2006 VHSs Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Barney 2006 VHS